The present invention relates to end-to-end abutting connection of fluid handling pipes. More particularly, the invention relates to a pipe connection adapted for end-to-end connection of pipes having dissimilar ferrules welded to the ends thereof, or which otherwise have dissimilar ends.
Heretofore, pipes, for example, those used for conveying liquids or flowable food products have often been connected together by attaching abutting flanges to the ends of the pipes. In order to attach such flanges it has been common to manufacture a ferrule having a flange, which ferrule has, at its opposite end, a section having a diameter equal to that of the pipe and is thus adapted to be welded to an end of the pipe. Often it is desired to form an end-to-end connection between pipes having dissimilar end fittings.
For example, flanges are often provided with grooves in the abutting face surfaces for retention therein of a gasket, in order to ensure a leakproof connection of the two abutting pipe sections. However, to avoid compression and extrusion inwardly into the pipe of the gasket material, to avoid partial obstruction of fluid flow in the pipe, ferrules are sometimes provided with end surfaces which use metal-to-metal abutment to avoid excessive compression of a gasket fitted between the end surfaces, as shown in my co-pending application Ser. No. 053,962 filed on even date herewith. It has been difficult, however, to effectively connect the ends of pipes adapted for such metal-to-metal abutment with older style pipes which do not. One technique has been to construct a short spool which fits between the two dissimilar ends. This, however has proved to be so costly as to be impractical.
Additionally, a further problem occurs due to the fact that when a gasket is inserted between metal ferrules and the joint secured in place, unwanted extrusion of the gasket material may occur. Thus a need has existed for improved gasket configurations which overcome these shortcomings.